One Shot Refound Love
by bethaneejayne
Summary: Alice has been thinking that Jazz doesn't show her enough love. With a little help from her favourite brother, things start to look up.


_Hi guys. : ) I'm really in the mood for some writing today, so I decided to do a one shot on Alice and Jasper. ;D I do not own anyone or anything in this miniature-story. :}_

Alice's POV.

"Jasper…? Jasperrrr?!" I called my other-half's name. He was nowhere to be seen. I concentrated on my mind, and found where he was. In Edward's room, looking out the window with Nessie. I skipped to the door of Edward's room, and opened the door in one swift movement. I grinned at what I saw. Jasper was holding Nessie up against the glass, and her warm breath was causing there to be condensation on the pristine glass. I walked silently to their side, and glanced out onto the meadow. Edward and Bella lay there, talking. Occasionally, both of them would laugh, or one of them would kiss the other lightly. It was beautiful. I knew mine and Jasper's relationship wasn't like that. We didn't touch each other as passionately as Edward and Bella did. We touched each other's faces, or each other's shoulder. That seemed enough for Jasper, but it didn't seem quite enough for me. And I hated myself for it.  
Edward whispered something to Bella, and she nodded. They both looked up at us, and waved. The perfect couple. Nessie demanded the window to be open, and so Jasper opened it. She climbed down the vines gently, and skipped over to her mother and father. Jasper turned to me, and put a hand at the side of my cheek.  
Then he walked out the room.  
I sat on the window-ledge, and Edward was looking up. He nodded at me.

Jasper's POV.

I was slowly making my way to my brilliant motorcycle when Edward appeared. "Jazz." He greeted me with a smile.  
"Ed." I smiled back.  
"You're not with Alice?" He asked.  
"Naww. I think she's planning to go shopping." I leaned against the motorcycle carefully.  
"She's not." He tapped his head. "Take her somewhere, Jazz. Woo her." He gestured to the bike, and left me alone in the garage. I thought about what he had said for a minute, and I made my decision.

Alice's POV.

"Alice?" I heard his voice, and walked towards it.  
"Yes?" I squeaked. He hugged me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We didn't do this often.  
"Edward told me about a place. Lets go." He gathered me up in his arms, and we practically flew. Next thing I knew, we were next to his present that Edward had given him. He gave me a helmet. As if I needed it.  
He climbed on, as did I. Slowly, Jazz continued to kick start he motorcycle in one quick movement, and we were off, out of the garage doors.  
He didn't tell me where we were going, and I didn't look into the future to see, either. I wanted it to be a surprise for myself.  
Suddenly, we were in a beautiful, beautiful meadow. The sun shone onto the bright green sweet looking grass, and the flowers practically sang with beauty. It was perfect, and it was Edward's. I remembered him describing it to me a while back.  
"What are we doing here?" I asked my lover, but he didn't answer. He lay his hand around my waist, and pulled me onto his lap as well as sitting down. All in one. I lay on top of him, staring into his beautiful eyes. My eyes.  
"Alice…" He breathed, and raised his head, so it was closer to mine. I pressed my lips lightly to his. He pressed his lightly to mine. Then kissed me again. His hand made it's way to my usual spikey do, and we were layed in the middle of the meadow, kissing. He pressed my body against his, his hand at the small of my back. I kissed his neck, and nibbled there slightly. I raised up his cotton tee, and kissed his scars, one by one.  
He pulled my lips back to his. A low moan gathered in his throat, and I giggled. He stroked my cheek, and smiled.  
"Love you." The words were simple, with a huge meaning.  
"Love you." My words mirrored his.  
We carried on, on, and on. We lay there for almost 24 hours. Caressing and kissing each other. I mentally thanked Edward, as I knew that he had something to do with this.  
And then it happened. Jazz made love to me. The first time in a while; I knew it wouldn't happen for a while again.  
That's what made it so special.

_What'd you think? O;  
I don't really know about it. It was kind of a ten-minute thing. {:  
R&R? I love reviews, they mean muchly to me.  
Thanks guyz.  
.-#'Beth. 3_


End file.
